1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that is driven by a battery, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, defects and malfunctions of electronic apparatuses due to use of a counterfeit battery have been reported. In this context, “counterfeit battery” means an illegal battery that is misrepresented as a genuine part produced by a manufacturer, and does not include a so-called third-party battery. A counterfeit battery may lack a protection device or a safety part that satisfies predetermined integrity standards, the protection device or the safety part being included in the genuine part. Accordingly, a counterfeit battery may cause a defect or malfunction due to abnormal heat generation. However, such a counterfeit battery is commercially available and misrepresented as a genuine part, and thus when a user buys a battery, it is not easy for the user to accurately distinguish between genuine batteries of manufacturers from counterfeit batteries. Accordingly, the number of cases where a user who wanted to buy a genuine battery buys a counterfeit battery by mistake, and the user uses the counterfeit battery without realizing it is a counterfeit battery is not negligible. Therefore, there is a demand for a countermeasure to prevent a defect or malfunction of an electronic apparatus due to a counterfeit battery from occurring.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282471 discloses a method in which, using a certification function to determine whether or not a battery mounted on a transportable electronic apparatus is a genuine battery, a warning is displayed and use of a battery is restricted when the battery is not a genuine battery but a counterfeit battery.
The above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282471 is a method in which predetermined processing is executed based on a result of battery certification, making it possible to prevent a defect or malfunction due to use of a counterfeit battery from occurring.
However, when the transportable electronic apparatus is a camera, and a shooting operation is forbidden until the battery certification processing is completed, the user may miss a sudden shooting opportunity. That is, processing that needs to be performed promptly is inconvenient if it is configured not to be performed unless the battery certification processing is completed.
On the other hand, there is also processing that is inconvenient if it can be executed before the battery certification processing is completed. For example, when battery certification results in failure after connection to an external apparatus has been established, immediate disconnection wastes a consumed power and a processing load of the external apparatus, which serves as a connection counterpart.
Furthermore, since, in moving image shooting, the throughput of the camera is typically high and shooting takes a prolonged time period possibly generating heat, the risk of a malfunction or defect increases when a counterfeit battery is used.